


Loki hates Daken

by JJWay



Series: Troubled Minds are Never Housed in Stable People [7]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWay/pseuds/JJWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Daken touches Victor...well, it's not appropriate to say what Loki'll do to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki hates Daken

Loki sighed into his boyfriend’s mouth as he pressed himself closer to Tony. This was more to drown out the sound of Taskmaster making gagging sounds. Peaking open an eye, Loki saw him pretending to stick his fingers down his throat much to Emma’s amusement. He rests his forehead against Tony’s as they finally separate, only pulling away to glare at Parker as he mutters “finally”. Loki wished he had better friends sometimes.

Tony doesn’t seem fazed as he smiles, he must be used to it by now, and removes his hands from Loki’s waist. “I’ll see you in tutor,” he says as he departs to rejoin Avengers who are standing in the archway of the Locker room. Loki didn’t watch him go, he watched Victor stare hatefully at Tony. Why couldn't they just get along? Loki shook his head and started opening his locker to get his books for the first two periods.

“So ten months now.” Emma comments, moving closer to Loki. Yes, ten months Loki and Tony had been together. Two months since he realised he loved him, but still hadn’t said anything. It felt wrong. He’d tried, but had quickly backed out. They’d spent so long hating each other, that feeling love seemed stupid to Loki. “Had your fill yet?”

Loki shut his locker and turned his eyes to stare blankly at Emma. “Can you guys just knock it off?” He said, looking to the rest of Cabal iswell. “You should be used to Stark by now, but the only one of you not being immature about it is Wade!” Loki threw an arm over to the normally crazy one of their group to emphasis his point. Wade though was strangely peaceful, leaning against a locker with his phone in hand. Loki frowned at him, his eyes laced with suspicion. “What are you doing?” A silent Wade was not a Wade to be trusted.

“Talking to Bullseye,” he answered looking up with a cheeky smile, “wanna know what dirty things he’s been up to?”

“No,” Task replied blandly at the same time as Emma’s enthusiastic, “yes!”

“Our lovely Lester has been putting his dick into Daken. Right in the ass. Over and over.” Both Parker and Loki grimace at Wade’s language.

“Really?” Task asks, so much for not being interested. “I didn’t know he was into guys.”

“Depending on the time of day Daken will fuck anything.” Wade badly sing-songed.

“That’s not the way that rhyme goes,” Loki says shaking his head but is ignored. He quickly loses interested in the conversation but makes a mental note of the information anyway. Who’s currently fucking who is none of his concern other than the leverage it can be used for. Everyone seemed to be hooking up this year anyway, maybe there was something they were putting in Marvel’s water, or maybe it was to do with everyone being either sixteen or turning seventeen. Emma and Wade were both seventeen now, it’ll be Task’s turn next and Tony’ll be turning eighteen this month. It made Loki feel very old.

“I’m just saying, out of the six of us here only Parker hasn’t fucked a dude.” Loki turns his head in time to see Task angrily tell Emma to shut her mouth.

Wade on the other hand slaps Parker on the back so hard he stumbles forward, “there’s still time, bud.”

 

A week later Loki’s frowning at Emma and Task as they argue over music in the middle of the hallway as they waited for first break to finish and period three to begin. Loki and Parker occasionally added in their own comments. Wade was playing a game on his phone that had him swearing under his breath every few seconds, and Victor leaned against the wall refusing them his social grace. Loki let his bored eyes wander till they landed on X-Men down the hall in a similar huddle. Bobby, John and Owen were laughing and shoving each other in a male manner Loki would never quite understand, while Kitty, Rogue and Remy were having what seemed to be a peaceful discussion. Daken, well he seemed to be staring in Cabal’s direction. Loki frowned as he tried to follow Daken’s eyeline, ending on…Victor? Was he…was he checking Victor out? No, Loki had to be imaging it, Daken wasn’t interested in…oh, but he was. Loki shook the thought from his head and turned back to his friends. Just because Daken was bisexual now didn’t mean he was attracted to everyone with a dick. Loki’s gaze strayed over to Victor’s face. He was very attractive, if Daken were into boys there’d be no reason he wouldn’t be into Victor. Victor didn’t seem to notice the extra pairs of eyes on him. Loki looked back at Daken, who caught him doing so, and smirked back before turning again to Victor.

Loki didn’t seem to have control of himself as his hands instantly clenched at his sides as Daken bit his lip. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was also moving him closer to Victor and putting a possessive hand on his arm. Loki stared Daken down until he started talking to his friends, gaze finally adverted from Victor. “What are you doing?” Victor asked, frowning down at Loki.

Loki smiled uneasy at Victor and dropped his hand down. “Nothing.” After watching the exchange Task nudged Parker with a knowing smile but Parker just rolled his eyes, not that anyone could tell under the hood.

 

Loki tried not to let the thing with Daken bother him. There was no reason it should! However every time he caught Daken staring at Victor over the passing days his blood began to boil and his face instantly molded into a glare. Was this jealousy, if so why? Victor wasn’t even looking back, at least not in that way, but even if he did it doesn’t – shouldn’t – effect Loki. Victor hadn’t done anything more than give Daken a blank stare back for a measly few seconds. Some would say that clearly said Victor wasn’t interested, but this was Victor, and Loki knew he was more complex than that. A blank stare could mean anything from: ‘keep staring at me and I’ll slit your throat’ to ‘I’m going to fuck you till you bleed’. You just couldn’t be sure of anything where Victor was concerned. Maybe Loki was just being paranoid, maybe he forgot to take his meds this morning.

Loki groaned and let his head fall against his locker. Victor and Daken were going to drive him crazy. “What’s up, Tinkerbell?” Tony asked cheerful.

Loki moved his head to the side to glare at him. “Nothing.” Tony leaned against the locker next to Loki and gave him an ‘I don’t think so’ look. “I think Daken wants to fuck Victor.”

“Logan’s kid?” Loki nodded. “Well, I can’t imagine Coach Sideburns is going to be happy that his only son is a taker not a giver. I can’t imagine Victor’ll be on bottom.”

“Please don’t imagine anything about Victor having sex.” Loki turned around so he was also leaning against the lockers and staring ahead at the lockers opposite. “What am I going to do?”

“About what?” Tony laughed. “Victor’s a big boy, he can take care of himself. And Daken’s hardly going to force himself on anyone.” Loki goes to tell Tony that Brock Rumlow, in the same year as Daken, had forced himself on Rachel Leighton, but figures it's irrelevant.

“You just don’t understand.” He goes with instead, and Tony agrees with him. To fair, Loki doesn’t really understand either.

 

Whatever the reason, it had Loki marching up to Daken once he saw him without Cabal around to hold him back. “Can we talk?” Loki asks in a tone that implies Daken doesn’t have a choice. Owen and John are with him who both stare questionably. Not Daken though, he smirks at Loki.

“Sure,” he turns to his friends, “I’ll see you both in class.”

Loki waits until the pair have disappeared before shoving Daken against the wall and glaring at him. “Whatever you want with Victor, forget it. Stop staring at him.” Loki growls, not wasting anytime by getting straight to the point.

Daken huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes. “I’ll do what I want, Loki, it’s got fuck all to do with you. Victor’s single and available if I want him.” Loki grinds his teeth and forcefully grabs the front of Daken’s shirt.

“Don’t fucking touch him,” he snarls dangerously.

“I get that you’re in love with him,” Daken stares at Loki in amusement, “but if you don’t hurry up and claim him, he’s up for grabs. And I want him to bend me over and fuck me as roughly as you want him to.”

“W-what?” Loki stutters uneasy. He lets go of Daken’s shirt and steps back, “I’m not in love with Victor.”

“Uh-huh,” Daken says in a bored tone. “Sure; but do you think you’d be reacting in this way were I interested in Stark? Given the fact that so many girls already are, I don’t think so.” That was different, Stark wasn’t interested in those girls, he hadn’t had them before getting with Loki, and he wouldn’t have them now he was with Loki. Ever since Pepper, Stark wasn’t the type of guy to go sleeping around anymore.

“Victor’s my best friend, it’s my responsibility to make sure he doesn’t catch anything from punk-ass whores like you,” Loki spat back only for Daken to narrow his eyes at him.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night while you’re cheating on your boyfriend.” Loki didn’t rise to the bait, but he did fold his arms and give Daken quizzical look. “Did you know that there’s a bet on when you and Victor are going to get together?” Loki did know that, and he hated it. He’d asked his classmates to knock it off, but clearly it was still circling. He wasn’t sure how Victor felt about it, when Loki’d asked him if he was happy about it, he’d given him a dismissive shrug. Tony hadn’t been better counsel either, saying they’d done one for him and Steve at one point iswell.

“I’m not cheating on Tony with Victor or anyone else.” His platonic relationship with Marcia didn't count; Tony knew all about it.

“You can cheat emotionally too, I think you’ll find it’s the most common form of cheating in relationships. You coming over here and telling me not to get involved with your ‘best friend’, only confirms it. You and Stark are the only ones not to see it apparently.” Daken smirks at him, and Loki’s eyes narrow.

“Shut up, Daken, you don’t know what you’re talking about. Just stay away from Victor. I catch you trying anything with him, and I’ll gauge your eyes out.” Loki quickly spins on his heels and storms away before Daken can say anything else.

Everything he said was wrong. Loki wasn’t in love with Victor, he loved Tony. Loki just...just didn't want people to...take advantage of Victor, that was all. Not like Susan had, when she dropped him in favour of Reed.

 

The thought of Daken and Victor together still swirls in Loki's head as he’s getting changed for P.E later in the day. Whatever Loki had hoped to achieve going up to Daken probably hadn’t worked. Daken wouldn’t be fazed, he wasn’t scared of Loki, Daken wasn’t scared of anything. Being persuasive wouldn’t push him away if he really wanted to fuck Victor. It was all really beginning to frustrate Loki, he had no idea why his mind wouldn't just let it lie. It wasn't that he was in love, or interested in Victor, he loved Tony. He was happy with Tony.

It's as Victor's unbuttoning his shirt that Loki stops thinking and his gaze casts over to him. Loki's seen Victor without his shirt on too many times to count, but he has such a nicely sculpted body that Loki can't help staring. Taking the time to appreciate another guy's body isn't cheating. Victor raises an eyebrow at him when he catches Loki's eye, who smiles back sheepishly but doesn't turn away. "Something bothering you, Loki?" Victor asks as his shirt falls from his shoulders.

Loki shakes his head and turns away but Victor continued to stare at him. "It's stupid," he answers Victor's questioning gaze with a shrug. "I was just...you're not interested in Daken are you?" Loki whispers, leaning in close to Victor so the other guys don't hear. Unlikely that they would anyway, everyone tends to give Cabal a wide berth, and the other three had already made there way into the sports hall.

Victor huffs and shakes his head as he pulls his black P.E shirt over his head, completed with the red Marvel logo. "Not even a little bit."

Loki narrows his eyes at the wall in front of him. "I hate the thought of the two of you together." He finally looks down to focus on changing into his own shirt. "I know it's stupid, even if you were interested, it's none of my business. I mean, if you want to fuck him that's fine." Loki barely gets out the last word before Victor's grabbing his face and pulling him back to face him. Loki's heart beats faster, and there's a strange sensation in his stomach, but it's not caused by fear or shock, it's...something else he can't put his finger on.

"I'm not interested, Loki; in having sex with him or anyone else you might worry about." Somehow Loki's shoulders feel lighter at Victor's words, and he lets out a bated breath. He nods in understanding and holds Victor's eye until he lets him go.

"Can you two just get it over with and kiss already?" Loki whips his head round to glare at Harry who's smirking back at him. Victor's already turned back to finish getting changed.

"We don't all want to fuck our best friends like you and Peter do." Loki replies with a horrible smirk. He blocks out the part of his mind that reminds him he's already had sex with Victor.

"Whatever." Harry bounces back. "It's not a bet on 'if' you two get together, it's 'when'."

"Shut up, Ozzy!" Loki yells after Harry who casually walks out the changing room. Whoever started that stupid bet could die slowly in a fire. When he turns back, Victor is staring at him expressionless. "What?"

"He's not wrong. The reason I'm not interested in Daken is because I'm going to have you in the end. After you've had your fun with Stark that is." It's not a rarity, but it's also not that often that Victor stuns Loki into silence. Loki doesn't manage to formulate a reply in the time it takes Victor to move away from him and follow out the door Harry disappeared though.

Loki's left gaping to himself after that. Victor couldn't be serious, he couldn't just decide something like that. He couldn't just say something like that! Loki was with Tony, probably not forever, chances are not even until the end of high school, but Victor and Loki weren't a possibility. They don't end up together. Not that that was something Loki wanted anyway. Still, once the shock has past, a smile creeps into it's place.

Loki doesn't find Daken staring at Victor as bothersome after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe ^-^ I wanted to include Daken/Bullseye somewhere in Troubled Minds, and this appeared. Damn you Vicky von D! How many times do I have to tell you to leave Loki alone?
> 
> On the note of Loki's platonic relationship with Marcia...yeah, I'm still trying to write the One-Shot about it but, to cut it short, they're kinda dating but not really at all.


End file.
